


Sleepless in the Normandy

by Doctor_61



Category: Shepard Liara and Ashley
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_61/pseuds/Doctor_61
Summary: After finally waking up Shepard is back to take down the collectors, but some old scars surface during the course of the mission. Can she hold it together to save humanity from whatever the collectors are planning? Maybe... with the help of Kelly, Ashley, and Liara.





	1. Chapter 1

She opened her eyes and looked at the two women she had been sharing a bed with for the last few months. Her commander and her comrade. Shepard and Liara. They were bare of clothing and sleeping next to her, still bathed in sweat from when they had made love. She could still feel the lingering traces of Liara’s meld in her head, it was just enough for their tired states of mind to lull her back to sleep.

But she noticed that something was out of place, something about Shepard. She looked, but what she saw was a mangled burnt corpse.

 

Ashley jolted upright. Her night gown was soaked with sweat and she was breathing heavily. She let out a sigh, deciding that she might as well get up since the day would start in about an hour. She still found it hard to believe that it had been a year since she had helped Liara recover Shepard’s body. The memory of how bad of shape it had been in still haunted her.

There was a knock on her door so she walked over and answered it. It was Lilith, one of the women assigned to help her get the GUARDIAN defense cannons up and running, “Hey Lilith, what can I do for you?”

“We got a message from someone named Kelly Chambers. It was another picture.” She said handing Ashley a data pad.

She turned it on, and stared at the picture. It was Shepard, still scared but the progress since the last picture was amazing, “Thanks Lilith, I’ll see you at the start of my shift.”

“Wait!”

Ashley’s hand stopped an inch from the door control, “Yeah?”

“Have you been sleeping ok?”

“No not really, but hopefully this news will help.”

Lilith smiled, “Glad to have helped.”

 

Liara smiled when she received her message about Shepard’s progress from Kelly. When she had recovered Shepard’s body with Feron she had asked Ashley for assistance, wanting to have a friend she could trust by her side.

She let out a sigh, she missed them both so much. It took over three months for her to get used to sleeping alone again. She closed her eyes and thought back to the night the three of them had shared together. The meld had lasted the entire night, and when she had asked Sha’ira about that fact she had been impressed because that rarely ever happens. She had told them that it only happens when there is a true connection between the partakers of the meld.

She always smiled whenever she thought about that part. The fact that they had had a connection even before their first meld. 

“Miss T’Soni? You have a call coming through concerning the refinement facility on Zoria” her assistant Nyxeris said over their com. line.

Liara let out another sigh and picked up the call.

 

She was surrounded by blackness. She had been since she first began to sense things again. Through the blackness she could sometimes hear voices she didn’t recognize. At one point she had left the blackness and found herself laying on a table. There had been a woman there yelling at a man, telling him to give her a dose of sedative while telling her to stay calm, though that had done little to calm her.

But now she was back to floating in the nothingness. As she floated her thoughts lazily began to turn to those she loved. First to her ‘sister’ Kelly, then to the two she had shared a true connection with, Liara and Ashley. When she began to think of them, an image of how they had greeted her appeared before her. They had been sitting on her desk drinking wine, and bare of all forms of clothing. The image brought on a wave of heat that rushed through her and headed south.

 

“This had better be good, you don’t get paid to waste my time whenever her arms twitch,” Miranda said, looking over at Wilson, one of the medical officers.

“It is Ms. Miranda, look at this.” Wilson said, pulling up information on his terminal.

It took Miranda a few seconds before she realized what she was looking at, “She’s becoming aroused?” She looked at everyone in the room, “What have you lot been doing?”

“Nothing, but that’s not the only thing, look at this.” Wilson said changing what the monitor was showing.

“She’s reaching out with her mind?”

“Yes, somehow her mind is using our equipment to access the communication relays. But the question is, who is she calling?”

 

All Ashley wanted to do was go back to her quarters and slide into bed. She was about ready to say ‘screw them all’ and leave this stupid colony. Nobody trusted or even listened to her, and they blamed everything on her. As she slid between the covers of her bed she instantly fell asleep.

 

Liara was in her apartment finishing up a final report for a man called Zaeed about the location of a man he was hunting. She just finished when she felt unusually tired. Normally she would have a glass of wine to get her ready for bed but for some reason all she wanted to do was remove her clothing and slide into bed. And as soon as she did this, she was a sleep.

 

She was outside the Normandy’s med bay. As Ashley looked around she noticed a slight sensation at the back of her mind and a warmth began to spread through her.

“Ashley?” a voice said, and she turned to see Liara standing in front of her, naked. After a moment she realized she was naked too, but she didn’t care for some reason.

“Liara? What’re we doing here?”

“I don’t know, but for some reason it almost feels like were in another meld.” Liara said, walking over to the human.

“But don’t you need to be next to the person you’re melding with? And why pick here?”

“I didn’t, but I think somehow someone has called us here.”

“How, we’re half a galaxy apart.”

“Hello?” a voice called from inside the med bay. It was soft and the person sounded weak.

They cautiously stepped into the med bay, and spotted Shepard laying on one of the tables. They ran to her and each grabbed one of her hands, “Shepard? Is it really you? How have you done this?” Liara franticly asked.

“I… I don’t know. I just began thinking of the two of you then I began to sense you in my mind. Where are we?”

“Somehow you’ve contacted us through a meld while we’re in different parts of the galaxy.” Ashley said, bringing Shepard’s hand to her lips.

“Awesome, though it’s great to see you two again, I think I’m going to go back to sleep.” And with that the meld ended and both Ashley and Liara awoke to find that over ten hours had passed.

 

“That was interesting. She must have a powerful mind to have been able to do that.” Miranda said as Shepard’s readings returned to normal, “Keep me informed if anything like this happens again.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard could feel herself being pulled out of her slumber. In the distance she could hear gunfire and explosions but she could also hear a woman’s voice, yelling at her to wake up. And she did, but very slowly. She could vaguely remember seeing Liara and Ashley in the med bay of the Normandy a short while ago but at the same time it seemed like long ago, and for some reason they had both been naked. Not that she had minded at the time, but she was beyond confused at her current situation.

The woman’s voice was now telling her to grab a gun and some armor from a wall locker. As she made her way over to it she could hear her joints popping, it was almost as loud as the distant gun fire. Once she had the armor on she asked about the lack of thermal clips, only to get reminded that she was in a med-bay. She continued to move slowly, trying to allow her joints to get used to her moving again.

After a few minutes of walking she heard shouting up ahead. She moved quickly and as she came through a large door she saw a man shooting at a group of mechs. After they dispatched them and had a short conversation another group of mechs entered the room across the gap that was in it.

Once they were through with them they continued on towards the shuttle bay, meeting a guy named Wilson whom Shepard remembered from the first time she woke up. As they made their way to the shuttle bay the resistance they were getting from the mechs lessoned considerably. While they waited for the doors to open to the last two shuttles Wilson was saying something about how he was glad to be getting off the station, then the doors opened and Maranda shot him in the head.

After a long discussion about looking for any other survivors Miranda said, “These are the last two shuttles, and one is already full with a very precious cargo.” So Shepard begrudgingly got aboard the empty shuttle and while they flew away from the station her thoughts turned to Ashley, Liara, and Kelly, mostly how they would react to her return after two years.

 

Kelly was walking around the Normandy SR2. It was an amazing ship, and the thought of being able to work with the woman that had been a sister to her for so long made her want to jump up and down with excitement. After she had been told that Shepard’s body had been recovered by Cerberus, they had contacted her and had told her how they were going to rebuild her and that they wanted her to serve as the Normandy’s Yeomen, and to keep an eye on her.

While she had been waiting she had visited Liara, whom Shepard had spoken of and had told her of her relationship with the Asari, along with Williams, she had been given Shepard’s stuffed snowman, which Liara had found in a sealed footlocker. The fact that the little toy had made it through the crash ok made her sigh internally, but she pushed any other disappointing thoughts out of her mind as she got to her station. She was so excited to see Shepard in action, she had even prepared a list of things they would talk about once she came aboard. The thought of her list of things to do with Shepard reminded her of something she needed to check.

She brought up the intercom and called the med-bay, “Dr. Chakwas?”

“Yes Miss Chambers,” came the reply.

“Did you pick up a good supply of that sleeping medication I told you to get for Shepard?” she asked.

“Yes, but I don’t see why we need it. Shepard told me about how the two of you would sleep next to each other to get to sleep back home.” Doctor Chakwas said.

“I guess we could do that, but I thought it would look unprofessional now since I’m working as her Yeoman.”

“Hey, just tell people that you’re sisters and they wouldn’t care.”

“But what if we pick up Williams and Liara?”

“Then they would either A) kick you out of her bed, B) let you stay until they both joined, or C), and Shepard may not be the one to ask you to, but they may invite you to an orgy.” Chakwas trailed off with a snicker.

“HELL NO!!!! I’ve known Shepard way too long to do anything like that!” Kelly said, her face going red.

“Come now, I was only joking.” Chakwas said through another bout of snickers.

“Kelly?” a voice rang out from the front of the ship. 

Kelly looked up and… there she was. Looking about the same as she had when she had boarded the Normandy on Earth about three years ago, except for a few scars, but she knew they had something to remove them.

Their eyes met, and a huge smile formed on Shepard’s face.

“Allison!” Kelly shouted as she ran over and embraced the other woman.

“You two know each other?” One of the men watching a monitor asked.

“Yeah, since we were kids. We met in an abandoned building just outside of London. We’re practically sisters.” Shepard said.

“Interesting.” The man said before going back to work.

The two people who were following Shepard left then Kelly told her to follow her to the elevator, “Where are we going?” She asked as Kelly pressed the top button.

“They assigned the room at the top of the ship to be your personal room.” Kelly said as the elevator binged and the doors opened. They stepped out and when they entered the room Shepard immediately spotted Olaf sitting on the bed, “Your friend Liara found him in your footlocker when she explored the original Normandy’s crash site. And before you ask, yes the fish tank was my idea. It has a built in VI to feed any fish you buy, and as you can see,” she continued, motioning to the window in front of the desk, “You have ample room to put any model ships you build. Also I brought your hamster.” She finished, pointing to the little ball of fur resting in its glass aquarium on a shelf.

“Thanks Kelly, it’s good to have you here. I mean, it’s good that Joker and the doc. are here, but I just feel better knowing that I have someone with your level of familiarity here.”

“Thanks. Oh, and before you ask, yes I’ll sleep up here with you, but if you need it we have a boat load of your medication in the med-bay.”

Shepard grinned, “You really thought of everything.”

“Of course,” Kelly said, grinning and giving a mock salute, “Commander.”

 

Ashley yawned as Rupert, one of the colonists that worked on the communications tower, droned on about a problem they had a few weeks ago, “So as you can see, we received a serious frequency burst that lasted ten hours. That isn’t the weirdest part though,”

“It gets better?” Ashley asked, her boredom, and aggravation with everyone in the colony evident in her voice.

Rupert eyed her, ever since the communication anomaly she had been acting different. She was aggravated more easily, and had even punched a few people for getting on her nerves. Since his job was to monitor communications he knew about a call she had placed the day after the anomaly. She had called Alliance high command and had requested a transfer, her reasoning being that she no longer cared about the colony and someone else could take her job.

“Yeah, while the frequency burst was active it traveled to the communications monitor in your ‘apartment’, which then proceeded to broadcast white noise for, as I said, ten hours. Do you have any idea what it was about?” he asked, but when he turned back to look at her again she had a strange look on her face, “What?”

“Did you happen to record it?” Ashley asked, her expression changing from outright bored to completely serious it took Rupert a moment to respond.

“Um, yeah it’s… … … right here? Any idea what it’s about?”

“If I’m lucky, it may be my ticket at replicating a long distance Asari meld.”

“I’m… sorry… come again?”

“I once melded with two people I had feelings for, one of which was an Asari. That communications burst somehow initiated a second meld while the other none Asari of our meld was in a coma. Somehow she contacted us from across the galaxy through a meld and even though for us it lasted only a few minutes, ten hours passed. So with this ‘white noise’ we may be able to replicate it, and either create a new form of long distance communication, or a new meaning to being a ‘call girl’. Either way, this is worth looking into.” Ashley said, taking the OSB with the signal on it.

“OK… well… have fun with that?” Rupert said, not quite sure how to respond with all that.

“Well, if you need me I’m going to go… do… something. Let me know if anything else pops up.” And with that Ashley made her way back to her ‘apartment’.


End file.
